As is known to all, blood and bacterial fluid mixed with pathogens often overflow to a surgical wound at the abdomen and thorax in a surgical process, causing pollution to a surgical wound and wound surface. Cancer cells or other pollutants that fall off, such as gastric acid, intestinal juice, and bile, may possibly contaminate a surgical wound or wound surface, causing cancer cells to be implanted or surgeries to be damaged. When the overflowing fluid is in large amounts, the fluid may flow to the outside of a body cavity and cause pollution to the environment around a surgical bed and a body surface of an operator.
A traditional solution is covering a surgical wound with an incision protective jacket, to protect wound soft tissues from being polluted by the foregoing fluid. Besides, to prevent fluid in a wound from flowing out and polluting a human body, a water absorption cloth is usually required to cover on a patient, and an opening is disposed at a position, corresponding to a wound, on the water absorption cloth so that a surgical instrument enters. However, a problem that the surgical manner faces is that if overflowing to a wound surface, fluid flowing from a wound may easily permeate to a direction of a surgical wound along the wound surface, polluting the wound surface (the abdomen and thorax, the skin, and sterile cloths), and permeate to the surgical wound from a lower portion of the water absorption cloth, causing pollution to the surgical wound. Therefore, a traditional surgical wound protective jacket cannot prevent fluid overflowing to a surgical surface from polluting a wound and an environment around a surgical bed. For this, the applicant designs a protective jacket with an effluent/waste collection bag, which relatively web resolves a problem of effluent pollution in a surgical process. See the Chinese patent application 2015102034172 for details. However, the patent still has a greatest problem, which is inconvenient adjustment of a distance between a bottom ring and an opening ring, causing that an upper ring cannot be closely fit with a wound surface.